Welcome to the family, Teddy!
by thecarwashkid
Summary: Harry and Ginny visit the adoption centre to pick up their first addition to their family. ONE SHOT


Ginny sat at the end of the bed with her head in her hands. She kept impatiently looking at her watch and making loud sighs.

"Alright, I'm almost done!" Harry shouted from the bathroom after hearing her signs. He was trying to brush down his messy black hair - just as Mrs. Weasley had previous tried to do seven years ago when he was on trail at the Ministry of Magic. "My hair still won't stay in place!" he added, as he stuck his head under the tap in attempt that perhaps the water would flatten it. Just as he finally thought it had flattened, it sprung back up again and he went to work looking through hair products that Ginny owned.

"Harry, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Ginny voice was sounding bored now. She was clutching her wand and little purple sparks were flickering out of the end of it. "I'm pretty sure the people at the adoption agency aren't going to care much for your hair flick!"

Harry sulkily slid out of the bathroom and stood in front of Ginny. His miserable looking face changed into a somewhat cheeky looking grin as he watched her bored looking facial expression. She stood up and looked at him;

"And what are you smirking at?" she said, as he was still grinning, "Stop it. You're scaring me... Oh, Harry – look at that tie!" Harry had been concentrating so much on trying to flatten his hair; he hadn't really had time to dress himself properly. Ginny straightened his tie and shirt out, then turned around and picked up some things that were on the bed.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Harry held out his hand and Ginny took a hold of it. Together, they disapparated.

They ended up in a dark alley in the streets of London. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and walked down to the end of the alley - looking around anxiously.

"Let's go," she said, turning around to Harry who was still trying to flatten his hair, "For the love of God, Harry. Leave it! You look fine."

They walked out from the alley way and made their way down the street towards the city centre. Harry grabbed a hold of Ginny's hand and started to slyly laugh. Ginny stopped, let go of his hand and looked at him with a stern look.

"What could possibly be funny at a time like this? We're pretty much going to be late because of you and your vain obsession with your hair!" Harry couldn't help but smile at what she said – he never could take it seriously when she got angry. "I'm serious here, Harry. Stop laughing at me." She carried on walking, leaving Harry standing alone. He ran and caught up with her;

"I just think it's cute that you actually are serious about this whole ordeal, Ginny. And I wasn't laughing _at _you. I was merely laughing _with _you." But Ginny wasn't laughing – she just couldn't see the funny side of whatever Harry was getting at. "By the way, why that alley way?" Harry added. Ginny stopped once again, her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"The alley way. Why didn't we just disapparate closer to where we're going?"

"Muggles."

Harry felt a little embarrassed to not thinking that the Muggles would have seen them if they just apperated in the middle of London town square. He was lost in thought for a moment, imagining the chaos and fright they would have created if they just magically appeared from out of nowhere.

They finally made it to their destination; an old looking building that looked almost like it could pass off as a prison. Ginny looked at the piece of paper she had been clutching in her hand and frowned.

"Is this it? I don't ever recall it being _this_ big... Or _this_ scary looking."

"Yeah, this is it," Harry answered.

A small, plump looking woman appeared at the front door and looked at Harry and Ginny. She was dressed in a pin-stripe dress suit and her hair was short and greying. She put on the glasses that were hanging around her neck and looked at the chart-board she was carrying.

"Are you the Potters?"

Harry and Ginny sheepishly nodded, making sure they didn't take their eyes off the woman who was addressing them.

"Excellent. Come this way then please."

They exchanged looks and grabbed hold of each others hands, walking into the building as close to each other as they could.

"It's like being back at school with Umbridge." Ginny whispered. Causing Harry snickered and the woman turned around and looked at them both, almost evil-like.

They followed her into a small, cramped looking office. The woman told them to both take a seat, and she sat down on the big chair on the other side of the desk. There was an awkward silence for some time. The woman cleared her throat and both Ginny and Harry felt shivers run down their spines – this woman very well _could_ have been the Muggle version of Umbridge.

"We have been having a lot of problems with Teddy these past couple of weeks," the woman began, "We have also had to lock him away from the other children since he turned four. We have also started to notice that his appearance changes. Is this normal for people in your world?"

These words reminded Harry of his Uncle Vernon – _our world? _Harry thought to himself, cringing. He looked over to Ginny who was stating wide-eyed and worried-looking at the woman.

"He must be a Metamorphmagus – like his mother was." he said, still staring at Ginny. He looked over to the woman, "Meaning he can change his appearance. It's not that common among people like_ us." _he added, coldly. Harry asked the woman if he'd act differently on a full moon – worrying that maybe he had inherited both his mother's and his fathers' abilities. After being told that he was fine on full moons, Ginny calmed down and stopped staring at the woman, taking ahold of Harry's hand and squeezing it under releif.

They were in the office for what seemed to be days, listening to the woman talk about the things that Teddy had been doing since he arrived there, five years before. She finally gave Harry and Ginny both a contract to sign, and Teddy was finally theirs.

"Can we see him?" she asked.

"See him? He's your son now, Mrs. Potter. You can have him!" the woman replied with a laugh.

Ginny and Harry both laughed nervously with frowns on their faces. "This way then!"

The woman got up and escorted Harry and Ginny down a corridor. They finally arrived in front of a door, right at the end of the corridor – the woman opened it and the small, blue haired Teddy was sitting on the bed, swinging his legs. He looked up and saw Harry and Ginny and ran toward them, with his arms out, shouting their names. He jumped up at Ginny, who picked him up and hugged him.

"I never thought you were coming back for me, Ginny!" Teddy said, clutching Ginny tightly. His hair was spontaneously changing colour as he hugged her. Harry scuffed his hair and flicked his nose; "Harry!" he added and climbed out of Ginny's grip to Harry, whose turn it now was to have a hug from Teddy. Ginny stood, staring lovingly at Harry holding Teddy.

"We're your parents now, Teddy." Harry said to Teddy and Ginny felt her heart fill with affection at his words. The family was really coming together.


End file.
